


My Hands Are Tied

by bookwrm130



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Consent is Sexy, Consent is very important, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Sex, Sex Toys, Teasing, Vibrators, but all consensual, once again to be sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-19 04:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12403005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwrm130/pseuds/bookwrm130
Summary: Waverly Earp likes being independent. She likes being in control of her life. She likes knowing where to be and when to do things and have everything down to a T. It's what happens when you're orphaned by the age of 6 and most of the town don't trust you because of your last name. So it might be surprising to some people that she’s almost completely the opposite when she’s in bed





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Did you want more? Because I wrote more, whether you like it or not. (I hope you like it.)

Waverly Earp likes being independent. She likes being in control of her life. She likes knowing where to be and when to do things and have everything down to a T. It's what happens when you're orphaned by the age of 6 and most of the town don't trust you because of your last name. So it might be surprising to some people that she’s almost completely the opposite when she’s in bed.

Of course, she enjoys being able to tell Nicole what to do, where to touch her, how to get her off, but there’s just something about not being in control, about letting everything go, that gets her off like nothing else. 

And that’s why she’s in the position she’s in now. Spreadeagled on Nicole’s bed, each limb tied to the legs of the bed, completely naked.

Nicole had just finished securing the last restraint on her leg, still fully clothed, when she came up to face Waverly. “How does that feel? Too tight?” she asked. Waverly wriggled her limbs around a bit, clenching and unclenching her hands. Then she tugged lightly at each restraint. It was secure, but not too tight, blood still circulating. “It’s good,” Waverly answered.

“Okay.” Nicole then reached to her bedside table and grabbed a blindfold. “Remember, you can stop this whenever you want, alright? If it’s too much, just say the safeword and I’ll untie you.”

“Okay. I will.”

Nicole placed one last kiss on Waverly’s lips. Waverly lifted her head as much as she can, hungrily kissing back. She didn’t know when she’ll get to touch her again. Nicole then carefully placed the blindfold on Waverly’s eyes, completely blocking her vision.

Her other senses were now heightened. She could feel the slight roughness of the bedsheet on her skin. She could hear her own breath even louder in her head. She could start smelling her own arousal, getting stronger by the second. Hell, she thought she could taste it, it was that strong. She could hear the rustling of the sheet as Nicole got off the bed. She didn't know which of the many things Nicole have prepared on the nightstand will be used first and the anticipation was killing her.

After what felt like minutes but was probably only seconds, she finally felt something touching her lips. It was warm and slightly calloused. It was Nicole's finger. It traced the outline of her lips, then rubbed at her lower lip, before slightly pulling at it. Waverly took that as an invitation to open her mouth. And as soon as she did that, the digit made its way into her mouth. She can feel it pressing down on her tongue, almost triggering her gag reflex, but it stopped the pressure just before she gagged.

“Suck.” 

Waverly did as she was told and wrapped her lips around the finger. She caressed that finger with her tongue, getting it as wet as she can.

“Mm, good girl.”

Nicole pulled her finger out, making a wet popping noise. Waverly then felt the cool wet finger starting to trace a line from her neck, down between her collarbones, over the swell of one breast and then circling her nipple. Just teasing, not actually touching where she wanted to be touched most at that moment. The lack of touch made her arch her back, yearning to be touched, a keening noise escaping her throat.

“Shhh, settle down now.” The finger completely left her skin. Waverly huffed her disappointment, but dropped back down onto the bed. She hated the teasing. (Lies, she loved it.)

“Look at you, Waverly. All tied up on my bed, open for me. I barely even touched you and you're already breathing hard.” Nicole's low, throaty voice just shot electricity straight to her core and she wriggled in her restraints, trying to get some kind of stimulation between her legs. “Oh and look at that, you're so wet and  _ dripping _ . Is that all for me?” Nicole asked in a fake, innocent voice.

“Yes, for you, always for you.” Waverly breathed out.

“Such a good girl. Maybe I should reward you. Should I do that?”

“Yes, please, Nicole,  _ please.” _

_ “ _ Oh I do love to hear you beg. But I'm not quite done with you yet.” As she finished that sentence, Waverly can feel fingers playing with one of her nipples, just twisting it and lightly flicking it, nothing too painful. That nipple was then enclosed with warm wetness. Nicole's mouth. She can feel her tongue licking her nipple, alternating it with a light sucking. Her other nipple was not left alone for long, as more fingers started taking care of that. The lack of sight just made everything felt even more intense. She felt like she could come just from that. She found it very hard to stay still, but every time she arched her back or bucked her hips, Nicole would just withdrew. Instead she settled with grasping the rope of the restraints of her hands and desperately grasping it, tugging at it, trying her hardest to stay still, quiet moans escaping her lungs.

Suddenly and out of nowhere, Nicole stopped. Waverly couldn't help the disappointed yelp that came out of her mouth. She wanted to say something but she didn't want to risk being punished or else, have the whole thing stop. So she kept quiet, except for the heavy breathing, but that was harder to control.

Then she heard something. A soft buzzing. 

She gulped. What exactly does Nicole have in plan for her?

She felt the vibrator touch her chest, right between her breasts. Then another vibrator touched her, right next to the last one. Oh. There were two of them. Then the vibrators started tracing circles around her breasts, under, then tracing the sides, then over. With each circle, the vibrator got closer and closer to her nipples. Waverly was anxious and impatient. The stimulation was starting to drive her nuts, but she's trying to stay as still as possible. She was tugging desperately at her restraints and biting on her lower lip, doing anything she can to prevent herself from disobeying Nicole's order. The vibrators finally, finally touched her nipples. It drove electricity up and down her spine, pleasure going to each fingertip, each toe, and especially, especially her clit. A high pitched moan left her throat.

Another, more guttural moan also can be heard. In her haze of pleasure, Waverly took note. Nicole enjoyed this almost as much as she did.

After a few seconds, Nicole lifted the vibrators off of her completely and set them down next to Waverly's side. She can still feel the vibrators going. And then they stopped, only for them to start vibrating again, but in pulses this time. She can hear some slight rustling from the bedside table. She then heard a ripping noise. What is going on? As she was trying to figure out what was happening based on sound alone, she felt the vibrator touching her nipple again, which startled her a bit. She then felt something else touching her skin. It was tape. Nicole was taping the vibrator to her nipple.

“Nicole, oh my god,” she rasped out.

“Are you still good? Do you want to stop?” Nicole asked, a slight concern creeping into her voice.

“I'm good, please keep going. I just… didn't expect this.”

“Then I'm doing my job, baby.” Nicole continued securing the vibrators to her nipples. Waverly was trying to imagine the look on Nicole's face right now. Did she have a smirk on her face, knowing how much this is turning her on? Were her eyes completely dark from arousal, just as her own were, surely? 

“I wish I can see you right now.”

“Soon, baby, but I'm not quite done yet.”

“Mmm, please baby, hurry up, I don't know how much longer I can do this.” She then started squirming against her restraints again.

“As long as I want you to, Waverly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo, what'll happen next?
> 
> I don't know either because I haven't finished writing it. Let me know what you think so far!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, it got long. But here's the second part. Enjoy!

This was torture at its sweetest. She could feel the vibrators against her hard nipples, each vibrating in its own pattern that she couldn’t discern. And since she couldn’t figure out the pattern, she couldn’t brace herself against it. She could feel her arousal dripping down, probably making a mess of the sheet under her ass. Every now and then she would try to close her legs to feel some pressure, only to be reminded that her legs were tied down.

“Mmmph, Nicole, Nicole, baby please,” she moaned.

“Shh, be quiet, baby, be patient. Be a good girl for me, yes?” Nicole said.

Waverly worked her bottom lip between her teeth and gave a nod.

“Good girl.”

As soon as she finished saying that, Waverly could feel something trailing against her belly. It traced down the plane of her stomach and made a circle around her belly button, then dipped into it, giving a slight pressure. Then it continued its way down, tracing where her thigh meets her hip, then down again to trace her outer labia. Waverly gave an involuntary shudder. She clenched her pelvic muscle in anticipation, the thing, whatever it is, so close to where she wanted to be touched most. 

“Just look at you. You are more than a vision. You are perfection. Such a strong-willed person, who insisted to be in charge of everything from where we go on dates to the exact placement of your pillows, absolutely not in control. A strong woman with muscles for days that can take down the Widows, here, tied down.  _ Helpless _ . All for me.” Nicole said this as she continued circling Waverly’s opening with her toy.

“All for you.” Waverly sighed.

“Ah, what did I say about being quiet?” Nicole teased. “Hm, I’ll forgive you this time. I’m too impatient to start playing with you.”

She hasn’t started yet? What has she been doing this whole time? Waverly thought.

The thing, the toy, started nudging at her opening, pushing slightly but never entering. Then she could feel it nudging her clit. She jerked at the contact. It was barely a graze, but it drove her nuts.

Nicole was not done with her games because she then felt it vibrating. She’s got another vibrator. Waverly took a sharp breath in surprise. She tried to close her legs, of course failing to do so. Then she tried to push her hips up to gain more pressure from the vibrator. She groaned in disappointment when she couldn’t do so. Nicole’s hand was pressing down on her hip. 

“No, you don’t get to do that. Stay still and be a good girl and I’ll reward you.”

Waverly groaned. She hated this. More specifically, she hated that she loves this. She hated that Nicole knows that the denial is making her more turned on, that it gets her so wet. So she worked the inside of her lip, gripped her restraints, and prepared herself for whatever Nicole had in store for her.

She could feel Nicole stroking the skin above her hipbone, while her other hand was playing with the vibrator on her pussy. She could feel it going up and down, getting it wet with her own arousal. She’d push it inside of her, but not too deep, only to pull it out again. She’d lay it flat on her pussy, so it’d vibrate against her clit and her opening. Then she’d push it in again, staying for longer this time. She’d give it a shallow stroke, then a slower, deeper one, then thrust so that it’d hit the front wall of her vagina just so. And Waverly would just take it, pulling at her restraints, biting on her lip, legs trembling, abs clenching, sweat pouring down her forehead.

“Does that feel good, baby?” She can feel Nicole moving up her body, leaving the vibrator inside of her. She can now feel Nicole’s breath on her lips. She nodded her head. “You can speak for now, baby. You have permission. Tell me how you feel”

It was like the dam had broken.

“Oh, Nicole, I can feel everything, it feels so good. It feels like my skin is on fire and it feels like I’m going to fall apart. My nipples are so hard and it hurts but it also feels so good. And my clit is so hard and I want to touch it but I can’t, Nicole,  _ I can’t _ . I can feel the vibrator in my cunt and it’s so good, but it’s not enough pressure. And, ah, and I want to close my legs and squeeze the vibrator so I can come and oh Nicole I can feel it slipping out, Nicole please,  _ please _ ,” she started begging. Nicole moaned at those words. Nothing quite like a whimpering, begging Waverly that can turn her on without any actual physical stimulation.

Waverly felt a weight on her stomach. She thinks it’s Nicole sitting on her. Soon that weight started moving back and forth. Nicole was grinding on her stomach, she realized. She was still in her jeans, so all she felt was the rough texture of the jeans rubbing against her skin. “Mmmh, Waverly, I love it when you’re helpless and begging under me. It gets me so wet.”

The weight was lifted off her stomach and she can hear some rustling, followed by a light thud. Then she felt the bed shift again. And then she felt hot wet warmth on her stomach. Nicole took her pants off and she’s grinding on my stomach, Waverly thought. That sent her even deeper into her arousal, knowing her girlfriend was just using her as a tool to get off. She arched her back, trying to give even more pleasure.

“Can you feel that, Waverly? You did that. You made me so wet. You should help me take care of it.” Waverly could feel Nicole shuffling up. Then she could feel the heat and smell it. Nicole was right above her head.

“Take care of that, then I’ll make you cum. Can you do that?” Nicole demanded.

“Yes,” Waverly said while nodding her head vigorously. 

“Alright then.” Nicole then lowered herself and Waverly was now smothered in Nicole. She stuck her tongue out and started licking Nicole the way she knew she liked it. Nicole started grinding down on Waverly’s face, and all Waverly could do was to lick and suck at the hot wet flesh there. She can’t even touch her the way she wanted to!

Before long, Nicole let out a low groan and bucked her hips. Her legs squeezes around Waverly’s head and she started twitching. Waverly kept on licking all the liquid that came with her release. “Mmmm, good girl. That’s enough.” Waverly stopped licking and she felt cold air caressing her face as Nicole lifted off of her. She could feel Nicole shift back down. Nicole then decided to kiss her, licking all over the inside of her mouth.

“Mm, you taste like me.”

Waverly moaned and started wriggling. The combination of the vibrators at her nipples, the one barely in her pussy, and eating her girlfriend out, along with being helpless and blind, have gotten her so wound up. “Nicole please, please.”

“Please what, Waverly?” Nicole asked.

“Nicole, please, baby, make me cum,  _ please, _ ” she moaned. 

“Alright, since you begged so nicely.”

She felt the vibrator at her pussy enter her again. Nicole then began her thrusting. “You can only come when I tell you to.”

Waverly arched her back, a keening wail escaping her throat. Her screaming and wailing  never stopped. She wriggled and struggled against her restraints, trying to move her hips to meet Nicole’s thrusts. It was too much and she was so close. “Nuh-Nicole. P-please. I- Ah!” 

“Okay, you can cum now.” Nicole said in an even tone.

Waverly let go and every part of her was on fire. She twitched and jerked against her restraints, her insides clenching against the vibrator in her. She was making unintelligible noises. She thought she squirted, but she wasn’t sure, as the sheets were already wet with her arousal before hand anyway. As her orgasm was reaching its end, she noticed that Nicole had not stopped her thrusting. She was spent and tired, but the continued stimulation pushed her towards another orgasm. She moaned again, ready for another orgasm to run its way through her body.

Before she could actually cum again, Nicole stopped her thrusting and took out the vibrator. She then turned off the vibrators at her nipples. Waverly was disappointed at the lack of stimulation. “N-Nicole, w-what’s going on?” 

“Oh, I just remembered I have some paperwork to do.”

“What?!” Waverly yelled incredulously. “But, but I was so close!”

“Yeah, baby, but Nedley needs this done by tomorrow.” Nicole said, fake regret was laced through her words.

Waverly was out of words.

“Oh but I am gonna tape this vibrator to your clit, I’m not  _ that _ much of a monster.” And she did just that. Waverly could feel a small bullet vibrator being taped to her. She moaned and bucked her hips. “Oh and I guess I’ll turn these ones by your nipples on again.” Nicole said almost offhandedly. She could feel everything. Her orgasm was building again.

In all seriousness, Nicole said, “I’ll just be across the room. Say the safeword if you want to stop.”

Waverly nodded. She knew they talked about this, about her being tied up and being left alone with a vibrator, being made to cum over and over again until it hurts. Now that it was actually happening, she felt nervous and unsure, but still excited and aroused.

Nicole left the bed and sat on the window ledge seat, right across her bed. She wasn’t really going to do her paperwork. How in the hell could she possibly do paperwork when she’s got a writhing, moaning, tied up girlfriend on her bed? She watched her Waverly splayed on the bed, squirming as much as her restraints will allow her. She watched as the first orgasm hit her Waverly. Her hips lifted off the bed, squealing all the way. Her hips dropped down as that orgasm subsided, only for the next one to begin building again. Waverly was panting and sweating, her hips still gyrating, trying to find purchase anywhere, to get away but wanting more. 

Nicole watched this and without realizing it, her own hand started traveling to her own pussy. She still had her shirt on but was completely naked from the waist down. As she watched Waverly have her third orgasm of the night, she snaked one hand under her shirt to play with her own nipples, while the other continued stroking the sides of her clit.

Waverly was now building towards her fourth orgasm. Her movement was not as erratic as before, but her thighs were still tense and her lungs still heaving up and down. The moaning and screaming hadn’t stopped, not since before the third orgasm. Nicole continued touching herself, wanting to cum at the same time that Waverly would for the fourth time. When she saw Waverly lifting her hips again, she pushed two fingers past her opening, her thumb still on her clit, the other hand pinching her nipple. As Waverly screamed out yet another orgasm, Nicole shuddered and came around her own fingers. Nicole sat there for a while, enjoying her own euphoric high for a while, then decided that Waverly have had enough.

She walked towards the bed. She turned off the vibrator on her clit first, before turning off the ones at her nipples. She slowly peeled the surgical tape off and dumped the vibrators on the bedstand, to be taken care of later. She stood there, admiring her girl on the bed. She was panting hard, covered in sweat. Her pussy was swollen and wet, nipples standing erect. Her whole body was flushed red.

Then Nicole climbed on the bed. “I’m gonna take your blindfold off,” she said softly. 

Waverly was floating. She can’t really feel anything anymore. She was floating in a cloud of bliss and endorphin. She could hear Nicole saying something. Then she felt her  blindfold being taken off. Her eyes weren’t focusing on anything. She saw a blur of pale white and red. As she focused her eyes, she saw that Nicole was hovering over her.

“Hey there,” Nicole said softly.

“Hi,” Waverly breathed out.

“How are you feeling?”

“I feel like I’m made of jello.” 

Nicole chuckled. “I’m going to take your restraints off. Don’t move them yet, okay?” Waverly nodded. Nicole took off the restraints on her left hand, then slowly brought the arm slowly down to rest at her side. She repeated the same to the other hand. She then released the restraints on her legs, again, slowly moving them to a more comfortable position. Nicole took the massage oil from the nightstand and started to massage Waverly’s limp limbs. Waverly closed her eyes and enjoyed the massage. “Can you turn over, baby?” she heard Nicole say. She opened her eyes and attempted to roll over. Her limbs were not listening to her just yet, but Nicole helped her follow through. Nicole continued her massage on Waverly’s back, down her ass, the back of her thighs, her calves, and her feet, too, for good measure.

This was probably Waverly’s favorite part of this whole submissive thing, the aftercare that Nicole give. Nicole’s so caring and Waverly have never felt more taken care of. Waverly almost drifted off to sleep when she felt Nicole by her side. “Hey baby?” Nicole said. Waverly just hummed in response. “Baby, you need to get up for a bit, let me get the dirty sheet off.” Waverly groaned. “Do I have to? It feels so nice.” 

“You’re gonna regret that when you wake up in the morning,” Nicole said.

“Mmmm, Nicoooooole, pick me up.” Waverly whined.

Nicole sighed. “Oh alright.” Nicole rolled Waverly over and picked her up bridal style. Waverly looped her arms around Nicole’s neck and beamed up at her gentleman of a girlfriend.

“Was this your plan all along?” Nicole questioned.

“Nooooo,” Waverly said, but her smile said otherwise.

“You naughty, naughty girl.” Nicole smiled that lopsided dimpled smile.

“Will I get punished?” Waverly said innocently.

“Not tonight, you’re tired.” Nicole set her down at the window seat, arranging the pillows and putting a blanket over her girlfriend.

Waverly then watched Nicole cleaned up after their play tonight. As she watched her girlfriend take care of business, she reflected on how lucky she is. She’s got herself a woman who she loves and is willing to indulge on her fantasies. She should do something for her one day.

Nicole finished cleaning up and stood next to the bed. She took off the shirt still on her body and she was now completely naked. She looked towards the window and saw Waverly was lightly snoring. That session must’ve taken a lot out of her. Nicole walked over to the window and picked Waverly up again, blankets and all. Waverly stirred and woke up. Nicole hushed, “go back to sleep Waves.” 

“Mmm, okay,” Waverly said sleepily. She then snuggled even more into Nicole’s shoulder. 

When they reached the bed, Nicole put Waverly down softly on the bed. She cuddled up next to her small and tiny girlfriend. Waverly immediately snuggled back into Nicole’s embrace. Nicole closed her eyes, ready to go to sleep.

“I love you,” a soft, sleepy voice said.

Nicole opened her eyes and looked down at the woman in her arms. She smiled her biggest smile and kissed the top of her head.

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It got really sweet and fluffy at the end because I can't help it.
> 
> Also I just want to add that before you do any kind of play, talk about it, do research, have safewords, BE SAFE. And talking is important, don't go in blind.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome!


End file.
